Pain Brings People Together
by ifwisheswerereality
Summary: Amaya has lost her family and feels that she can share Sasuke's pain, and as she watches him suffer alone her heart echoes his pain. This is my first story so I hope you like it! :) Sasuke & OC


Let me start by saying this is my first fanfiction I have ever posted...so please don't be too hard on me. However, I would love your feedback so please let me know what you think and how I could make this even better. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya is part of the Hyuga clan, her parents died when she was very young and she was adopted by Hinata's father. She grew up spending most of her time with Hinata and Nenji and became a skilled ninja of the gentle fist. Amaya was in the same class as Sasuke, and because she too had lost her parents Amaya felt like she could understand Sasuke. She got one of the highest marks in the class and so both she and Sasuke ended up being partnered off a lot while training. Due to the fact that she seemed to be one of the only girls that wasn't a crazy fan girl, Sasuke and her started to get along and came to enjoy training together. As Amaya spent more and more time with Sasuke she started to develop a major crush but because they were friends she hated it and tried to keep her feelings a secret but Amaya still couldn't help getting butterflies every time he said her name or stop herself from blushing when he spoke to her, though thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

One day while Amaya was out walking in the forest alone she saw Sasuke sitting by himself in a tree. She could tell that he was thinking about his family he had lost, his shoulders were slouched and his expression looked lost and alone. Her heart went out to him, an echoing sadness welling up inside her so strong that tears stung at her eyes. _Should I go talk to him or should I leave him alone? He is so sad, I wish that I could just take the pain away, but I know that nothing can do that. My heart aches for my lost family every day._

As thoughts of her parents flooded through her mind her vision blurred and she leaned against the nearest tree, the pain leaching away her strength. It felt like the loneliness was crushing her, and all she want to do was curl up into a ball and cry until no energy remained but she fought back the tears and the anguish refusing to lose control. _I can't let anyone see me like this. _Amaya sank to her knees and hugged herself trying to squeeze out the pain.

"Amaya..." called out a soft voice choked with emotion.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to make sense of what she had just heard, it sounded familiar. _Did someone just say my name? _Amaya blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear them and took a deep racking breath that sounded like she was on the verge of losing control. She tried to collect herself to face whoever it was, trying desperately to put on the familiar emotionless mask to hide the pain.

Again the voice whispered, "Amaya..." and this time she felt two gentle but strong arms wrap around her holding her close. She felt the person's warm breath on the back of her neck which normally she would have found unnerving but now it was strangely comforting. The familiar smell of Sasuke washed over her and without thinking she leaned in to him, and gave in to the pain letting the tears stream down her face as her body was racked by deep heart-rending sobs. Amaya wrapped her arms around his holding him close, all rational thought long forgotten.

She felt something hot and wet run down her neck and she could feel his arms shaking as his resolve broke. They both stayed like that for some time just letting the tears out until they were spent and none remained. Completely exhausted she took some deep calming breaths, and the crushing feeling slowly receded.

"Are you okay now Amaya?" Sasuke questioned softly.

Amaya blushed just now realizing whose arms were wrapped around her. _I just cried in front of Sasuke._ She didn't know what to think so she just whisper back staring at her hands to avoid looking him in the eye, "Yes I am fine, thank you Sasuke..." Amaya's voice comes out husky and cracked, betraying her words.

Sasuke reached out his hand and brushed the last tear from her cheek then gently placed his hand under her chin and turns Amaya's head so she was looking him in the eye. Amaya felt heat rushing to her cheeks and hoped that the tear stains would hide the fact that she was blushing. His eyes were shiny and his cheeks were also tear-stained just like hers. _He was crying too, those were his tears running down my neck. _Amaya could see her pain echoed in his eyes, their faces were so close that they were almost touching.

She tried to think of something to say when suddenly Sasuke leaned in and she could feel his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and there was a vulnerability to it that threatened to bring fresh tears to her eyes. She leaned in drawing strength from him and he from her. His arms pull her in gentle but firm holding her against his chest. When he drew away all she could think was that she wished that it would never have ended.

Amaya looked him in the eye and smiled and seen a rare smile answer on his lips, "Thank you Sasuke..."

"We should never have to bear this pain alone.." Sasuke spoke with conviction. "I will never let you face it on your own again, I promise."

Every fiber of her being believed him and she whispered back, "And I promise that I will never let you face it on your own ever again Sasuke." In her heart Amaya knew that she had never meant anything so much in her entire life.


End file.
